


Anxiety

by ZeRealPlagueDoc



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeRealPlagueDoc/pseuds/ZeRealPlagueDoc
Summary: Anon: Could you do a Poly!Stu Macher + Billy Loomis with a boyfriend who needs to always be touching one of them it calls their anxiety and makes them feel safe. (Ironic I know)
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Male Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Billy Loomis/You, Male/Male - Relationship, Male/Male/Male - Relationship, Stu Macher/Male Reader, Stu Macher/Reader, Stu Macher/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Anxiety

You have always had anxiety. You have been diagnosed with severe anxiety when you were young after you had a panic attack in front of your entire class. It hadn’t helped when the kids all laughed, which in turn made you panic even more. You have to take pills to help with it, but it doesn’t always do the trick. Sometimes your anxiety gets the best of you even with the medication so you always have someone or something that helps ease the pressure.

You met Billy and Stu on a school field trip. The field trip was at the local entomology museum. You noticed them when you heard Stu joking around with Billy about the bugs. The jokes were both lame and funny. The one joke you found most interesting was the “What letter can hurt you if it gets too close? B!” One was because it was kind of funny. Two, you all had just finished looking at all the different types of bees. Did you approach them? No. Did they approach you? Yes, but only after they saw you nearly have a panic attack when the group leader asked you a question.

Billy had been the one to save you by answering their question with ease. To make you feel better, Stu literally started to crack jokes with you. How did you respond? You responded by saying “PTS.  **_Anxiety_ ** . Crippling Depression, there is no question. You should kill me!” Stu laughed to it and you saw Billy let a small grace his face out of the corner of your eye. You all shared a laugh after that. After talking with the two of them, you felt like you knew them all of your life.

They made you feel calm and collected, your anxiety was in the back of your mind while you were with them. You all exchanged numbers before you had to part your ways. It took you three days before you had the courage to call one of them first. Billy was quite intimidating despite his charms. He had a sort of bad boy vibe going for him. Stu was the first one you called since you felt more at ease with him in the beginning. He had an easy-going personality along with being a goofball. 

“Sup, Rango. Ready to tango?” Stu had asked you. Any fear or anxiety was wiped away when he spoke to you with such ease.

“Hey, Man. Don’t tango with the Rango,” You had replied to him. After that, everything was a blur. All you knew was that you were having fun laughing and joking around with him. Maybe getting to know Stu and Billy wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

\--------

Getting to know Billy and Stu was a great idea. All three of you go out on movie dates, sleepovers, and parties. Though sometimes it can be hard with your anxiety, their presence, and gentle touches have helped you greatly. Lately, you’re always touching at least one of them. Sometimes it’s holding hands, other times it’s hugging them. On many occasions, it’s getting a piggyback ride from one of them.

Both of them seem unbothered by this fact. They always keep you close anyway. If Billy with Stu, then you’re with them. If you’re with Stu, then Billy with you guys. When all three of you guys are having a movie night or sleepover, you’re in the middle being cuddled by both males. Not once did you have to ask permission to have them touch you or you touch them. You’re grateful for them and you can tell they are grateful for you.


End file.
